Standing Ovation
by snickers3339
Summary: ...So what was the point? Oh right. You love her. One-sided Moliver/M


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana.

**A/N: Okay - Some parts might be confusing, and I'm sorry. :) But lemme fill you in. This is part M&M part Moliver - Because I'm just so freaking _pissed _with Justin Gaston. -shrugs- Well, not _that _pissed.. Just.. annoyed. I think he's no good. And I really didn't like Nick.. So.. Reminiscing on all the wonderful things that us M&M/Moliver fans went through last year... Here's a nice little one-shot. It's supposed to be from Mitchel's POV, but for rules and guidelines sake, let's say it's from Oliver's.**

** A Belated Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!!  
**

* * *

There's no limit on how many times you can mess up, my friends. Life always throws you a towel to wipe yourself off and a hand to help you back up. Just like when you fall flat on your face over and over, stumbling over yourself to get to the girl you love, just to have somebody else fly in gracefully and sweep her off her feet.

You're always left standing there, stuck in the mud, bruised and broken, with your heart on your sleeve. Then, it falls off and cracks, sinking into the mud.

And you're left to pick up the shattered remains.

It's quite Oscar-worthy - Those agonizing scenes, where you feel the weight of the world upon your shoulders. Crushing, and pushing you under.

It suffocates you and you feel like you will never live again.

Of course, while that is rather melodramatic, it's real. It might not seem like it, yet, the truth is, you're not over-exaggerating what you feel. You're leaving stuff out.

Her smile never used to break your heart, but it does, now. These feelings enrage you, confuse you, stun you.

They befuddle you. You furrow your brows each time the feeling rushes through you, like an old stream, the edges worn with age.

You're tired.

But you can't close your eyes.

Sometimes you feel, that the moment your eyes close, that there will be people watching you. Mocking you. Sometimes, you feel like you can't go anywhere without people judging your every move.

You can't be with her without people assuming you're more than best friends - And what burns, is the way she snaps, automatically denying it.

You try to sympathize with her, but you find it hard, because you fear that if you get too close, you'll get pulled in deeper than you already are.

And so, life continues.

Boy after boy, problem after problem - There seems to be a never-ending flow of problems for her. You push away your own troubles, dropping whatever you're holding, forgetting about the rest of the world.. Because, well, you love her.

And so, she manages to get up, almost scar-free, because you were there to cushion her blow, to break her fall.

She'll thank you, and manage to skip off happily into her close-to-perfect life, while you're still standing there, waiting... waiting..

Because you know she'll be back.

Life continues, the time passes, and people pass through your life like a blur. It's a little insane, the way you feel for her, but you're starting to get used to it. It's what fate decided - It's your destiny to love her, even if she might not love you back, but you know, that deep down, she just might feel the same way about you.

One day, she'll look back, and see all those tedious things you've done needlessly for her.

One day, she'll forget about all those other guys, who are too perfect, too self-centered, and see - That you're that guy who'll make mistakes, who cares about her more than all those guys put together, but yet - You're as close to perfect as humans can get.

And she'll love you back, the way you love her.

And a bonus for her?

You'll always be waiting.

Just like now, you're waiting backstage at one of her performances, watching her. She's exhilerated, she's happy.

However, you know, that she just had her heart crushed and stomped on by yet another guy - This time a guy she truly cared about.

She flashes a smile with her mouth but not her eyes at the large, screaming, sweaty crowd, announcing her last song.

You stuff your hands in your pockets, about to sit on a chair, when suddenly she's backstage, standing in front of you. You can feel the excitement radiating off her, and she's grinning wildly at you. She leans forward, grabbing your arm, and your breath catches. You almost close your eyes as her scent flows to you, but you manage to keep them open.

She drags you out on stage, and suddenly you're stunned by flashing lights and screaming fans. She introduces you as one of the most special people in her life, and how you'll be joining her for her last song.

You blink disbelievingly at her, unsure of what she's trying to do. She smiles softly, and you give in, rolling your eyes in a good-natured manner.

She grabs your hand, interlacing your fingers, and you're more than shocked, but you plant a smile on your face, trying to follow the moves she's teaching you on stage as she sings.

The crowd screams their approval. They love it.

She grabs your hand again, and you bravely twirl her around. Her hair flies behind her, and she grins at you, still singing. She dances off, and you follow behind awkwardly, trying to keep in step with her.

She's latched onto your side suddenly, hugging you. She's singing near your ear, but you don't mind. You love the sound of her voice.

Then, she's dragging you down the catwalk stage, and you're at the front, more fans are screaming your name along with hers. She dances back to the main stage and you follow.

She's clinging to you - and you think you know why she's doing this, but you shake it off, trying to enjoy this.

The song's almost over, and you feel the end looming over.

It's all good fun.

You manage to follow along with her for the last few steps, and you hear the crowd cheering, screaming, applauding.

She jumps into your arms, and you hug her tightly, lifting her up off the ground, and spin her around. You hear her laughing, her breath coming across your neck, as her arms tighten momentarily.

It's all too good to be true, and you know what this was for.

You have a strong suspicion, but ignore it, like you have been for the past 2 years.

She's holding your hand again, and you forget what you were just thinking about.

She smiles at you, mouthing the words, 'Thank You'.

You nod kindly at her, trying to let her know you'd do anything for her.

As she turns away, your heart breaks again.

So, maybe this was her idea of some sort of rebound thing.

And you'll always just be her best friend.

It's months that have passed, and she's dating somebody a bit too old for her.

You know people frown on that. They talk. They whisper. You hear them wherever you go, their noses buried in tabloid trash.

They murmur about the choices she's made. They disapprove of what her father was thinking.

You've told her not to get involved, when she came to you for advice. Part of it was your own selfish need, another part, protectiveness, overbearing and stiff.

She did it anyway, and you were still known as her best friend. Her other best friend - Well, she's been drifting away. They're not as close anymore. The people around her are becoming loose strings, and she's going to start losing them. You fear the day when she finally awakens from this so-called dream she's living, and realizes that there's nobody left.

It's Christmas time.

You call her to wish her a Merry Christmas, but the phone beeps, signaling a voice message inbox. You sigh, but leave a message anyway. You've always called her.

Later, she sends you a family card, and _shocker. _He's there with her, they're happy-looking, and so is the rest of the family.

They _approve?_

For the first time ever since she's sent you a Christmas card, you toss it out.

You don't need a reminder of something that you lost and can't have.

It's the New Years.

There hasn't been much from her. She's just been having fun.

You've been having flashbacks. It's ironic, that it's gonna be close to a year ago, that you were up on stage with her, dancing.

And as the ball falls, and the clock strikes 12, you look up with a wider grin on your face.

A new _year_ means new _beginnings_.

And this year, you're not gonna settle for just being her best friend.

Because, well, look at where that's gotten you.

So, the world better get ready, because you're gonna crash out of that enclosure that's been keeping you in.

This could be your last year to tell her.

And when you do, maybe, you'll finally get that applause you've been waiting for.

* * *

_If anybody can tell me where each reference is from, kudos to you. =D  
_


End file.
